


第一桩

by Buptist



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 不动明做梦，或者不是梦，他的厮杀仍在现实，却似梦中梦。不动明杀恶魔，这次的恶魔长得宝相庄严，圆脸，细长眼，永远吊梢起来，倒像是玉雕神佛垂首。她一见不动明就开始流眼泪，泪珠从眼下掉落，一串珍珠，挂在丰盈的颊上。不动明不懂恶魔的眼泪，他只觉得这一切恶心，恶魔杀了一座寺庙的僧人，清净地界也成炼狱血海。不动明问他为什么哭。他当是恶魔心知自己死期不远。恶魔说我为安蒙而哭，你杀了安蒙。恶魔哭起来更像神佛，玉雕的神像，落泪时候也是慈悲的。不动明把他撕成碎片的时候恶魔也在哭，豆大的泪珠，从眼睑滑落下来。恶魔说你在犯错之前已然犯了罪，在猎杀恶魔前已经杀死了恶魔。最后一个碎片，蠕动的肉块，只有一张嘴还在同不动明讲话，他说他好可怜，竟不知第一桩罪在哪里。
Relationships: Fudo Akira - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	第一桩

不动明觉得自己在做梦，又仿佛身在现实。此时月上中天，皎洁的光照在地上，没一丝云，毫无遮拦的光打在他的身上，让那双得益于恶魔的眼把世界的一切都看得那么清楚。  
对面的恶魔大约是吞噬了一位僧人，还没有变成千奇百怪的恶魔形态，依旧保持人类的模样，在月光下裸露的皮肤都散发着某种釉质的光。不动明浑浑噩噩，也不知怎么就站到了他身前。他成为恶魔人已有些时日，起初是他寻恶魔，后来便是恶魔主动来向他寻仇。到了现在，每当不动明翻出美树家那个窄小的窗口后，这双脚也会不自觉引他站到恶魔的面前。  
他已经分不清梦境现实，好似在两个世界的夹缝中，头脑一片混沌，神情恍惚，总觉得对面站得不是恶魔、当然也不是人，或许只是一尊没有任何意义上生命可言的雕像。不动明就只是望着恶魔，眼睛一眨也不眨，他觉得自己看得太过用力，几乎要流泪，可是恶魔的生理远没有那么脆弱，不动明眼眶发红，瞳仁干燥。  
“变回你原本的样子吧，恶魔。”不动明说。他迫切地渴望看到一个原原本本的、丑陋的、野兽一般的恶魔，这样他才好把恶魔撕碎，杀非人的东西是不需要有负罪感的。  
恶魔没有理会他。僧人模样的恶魔穿着黑色的袈裟，盯着不动明狰狞的介乎恶魔与人类之间的脸却缓缓流下泪来。那眼泪和人类的眼泪好像也没有什么区别，从颜色到质地上，甚至得益于他的眼泪，不动明才能看清那件袈裟本来的颜色——那并不是黑色的颜料，而是无数已经凝固的人血，干涸在不知道原本是什么颜色的布衣上，变成暗红近乎黑的颜色，被打湿后就洇染开来，变成略浅的一块。  
不动明并不懂恶魔的眼泪，他只觉得恶心。他不懂恶魔为何突然落泪，但是这都不重要，在这一切之上，一种愤怒率先统治了他：得是多少人类的血才能染黑这样一件衣服？恶魔现在寺院的门扉前，身后寺门紧闭，这里也静悄悄的，没一点声音，就连虫豸都不敢轻易鸣叫。  
不动明觉得自己看到了，透过那禅院的墙壁，后面大概已经变成血海，那些洁净的血从院中渗出，被恶魔赤脚踩过，泥土都带着刺鼻的腥气。  
——你为什么要哭？  
“我为安蒙而哭。”恶魔说。他长得很好看，是那种人类的、普通的好看，他有一颗漂亮的头颅，剃得干净的头顶，圆润光洁，像端在玉盘上的一颗宝珠。五官却是庄严的，宛如寺院里的神佛像：圆脸，细长的吊梢眼，流泪时眼皮微微下合，露一点眼睑，比起恶魔倒似玉雕神佛垂首。  
“你杀了安蒙。”  
不动明向来质问恶魔为什么杀人，没想过自己有朝一日也会被恶魔指认为凶手，他忍不住后退一步，很快又察觉到自己这畏惧中的荒谬，可身体却不自觉地被恶魔的眼泪吸引。致使他本不该流泪的眼睛一阵刺痛，不动明想闭上眼睛不去看他。  
恶魔并不直接攻击他，但不攻击不代表就是温顺的。眼泪就是恶魔的武器，是他对不动明世界的一种反抗，他用言语控制这一切，在不动明身上造成更深更难以拔出的伤口。不动明觉得自己被捕捉了，那种难以言喻的痛苦灼烧着他的心，他又惊又怒，却也更勇猛，仿佛是复仇女神附在了这位蓝色生着黑翼的恶魔人身上。  
不动明向恶魔扑过去，用利爪撕开他的躯干。但是臆想中的反抗并没有到来，恶魔也没有变成恶魔，他还是一个人类的样子，冲不动明抬起头，用那双黑色的眼睛看着他。明一瞬间想到了很多东西：羊水、小猫、刚出生皱巴巴的婴儿，那些温暖的柔软的东西总是天生带着某种潮湿的水汽，在他们身体的任何部位出现，对于明来说大概就是此刻。  
不动明的利爪再度挥下的时候，恶魔依旧只顾望他，动也不动，眼角滚落泪滴，一串珍珠，挂在丰盈的颊上，又在尖细的下巴上将落不落，不比人类的眼泪重一分，也不比人类的眼泪轻一点。  
恶魔近乎痴迷地望着不动明，那目光真切慈悲，被撕碎一地的肉块都像是瓷胎破碎，在地上变成美丽的月光的碎屑，都是荧白的、纯洁的，血液都从表皮上滑落，仿佛滑过某种光洁的瓷砖。  
不动明听见他还在说话，仿若没有痛觉，语调像是审判、恶魔倒想给恶魔人定罪，不动明充耳不闻，只能听见他说自己在犯罪之前已然犯错，猎杀恶魔之前就杀了恶魔。  
不动明紧咬着牙不回话，很快就把他撕裂得彻底，最后一个肉块落在地上，明气喘吁吁地站在碎屑中。他第一次觉得自己不是在撕裂一个生物，而是打碎了一个生物。是的，打碎了，他把这个恶魔的生命打碎了，而恶魔就散落在各处，头颅牙齿，手臂身躯，全都变成碎裂的小块。  
而恶魔还在同不动明讲话，在颤动的空气里，两瓣肉质嘴唇一张一合，也不知道是用什么样的声带发音，那些声音像是楔子往不动明脑袋里钻，袭击他的脑干，让他觉得发痛到恐惧。  
恶魔说他好可怜，竟不知道第一桩罪在哪里。


End file.
